DNA
The DNA was the chief rival power to the CORE during the End War for many natural resources. Little information is known about the DNA. The DNA used a mix of tactics to fight the CORE, ranging from sabotage attacks on C.T. pipelines, to a fully mechanized army that fought CORE troops at Kurdun Point. The DNA's greatest achievement was the creation of the Ragnarok technology, which Director Fredrick Ferguson wanted to capture and use to end the war. It is confirmed that the DNA was defeated by the CORE, and the people of Etixnare enjoyed a new era of peace. The war was ended when the CORE stole the Ragnarok technology from the DNA and used it as a threat, therefore the DNA was forced to surrender, although it still took several years. The peace between the DNA and CORE only lasted a few weeks before Emergence Day. But some nations refused to surrender and resorted to guerrilla warfare. Unknown to the CORE, some 4,000 DNA citizens survived Emergence Day and the Ragnarok strikes by moving around the continent by sea. Capitol The DNA is composed of many Islands, the Islands are: Hephaestos, Hoddia and Deldig, GasGar and Valgar, and Maracod. The capitol is on Hephaestos. History The End War The DNA and the CORE formed around this time period and soon the two superpowers fell into a global conflict fighting over Chudo-Toplivo. The war was soon called the End War and the DNA fought the CORE on vast fronts across Etixnare. For the next 100 years of the war, the DNA fought the CORE for dominance of Etixnare and invaded poorer nations and colonizing them under the cloak of “protection”. The DNA along with it socialist enemy the CORE used the same military tactics that revolves around infantry based warfare. Northern Front On the Northern Front, where the 107th Rifle Battalion a CORE military unit battled Hephaestoian soldiers under the banner of the DNA. The DNA achieved many military victories that lead to large numbers of CORE troops to be captured and sent to the Broadmarsh camp, a notorious POW camp ran by the Hephaestoian. Thirty years into the Pendulum Wars. The CORE and the DNA engaged in trench warfare in Iza Rouge Isles. Eastern Front In B.E. 27, the DNA had battle lines draw on Eastern borders of Medikamente , a CORE aligned nation, and both combatants were engaged in a stalemate. The the Eastern borders of Medikamente were a frontline until neutral Rukodvsto Island failed to pay its C.T. bills, indebted to both the CORE and DNA which supplied fuel to Rukodvsto Island. The Unity Party wanted a vote of no confidence over the failure of passing a new budget. Facing the vote of confidence, President Ilim steps down from power and being replaced by an Acting President. While his country entered into chaos DNA Chairman Vari ordered Deldig “peacekeepers” to occupy Rukodvsto Island so they could restore order. But the occupation was only meant to invade southern Medikamente and to capture one of Etixnare’s largest C.T. reserves. One of Deldig’s armies attacked the city of Muzkiv while the Deldig's Third Infantry attack the fortress of Anvil Gate. The 4th Zerichistaz Infantry had companies defending Anvil Gate and Muzkiv. At Muzkiv, the DNA army made advances and pushed Howard Company out of the city and forced them to retreat to the main battle group. At Anvil Gate, the Fifteenth Deldig Cavalry was able to cutoff Anvil Gate and had prevented any reinforcements from entering Anvil Gate. For three months the DNA pounded the fort until Lt. Thornton offered to surrender the fort. The DNA took the offer but it was a trap and over 200 Deldig soldiers were killed in the trap and the fort remained in CORE hands. Eventually, CORE reinforcements arrived to find the fort still in the COREs hand. DNA forces in all of Medikamente was able to advance up till Ruggord city where soldiers led by Cpt. Sean O'Malley was trying to keep the road open for the CORE army. O'Malley was able to single handily destroy a single Tank. And the 2nd Covvsterich Infantry Division was able to arrive to help keep the road open for the CORE. Kurdun Point Two years before E-Day, the End War was still at a stalemate until Gasgarian scientist named Maurice Smith made a breakthrough with satellite technology. This forced the CORE and the DNA into an armed race with satellite-based weapons; the DNA was winning until the CORE decided the break the mold of warfare and started using commandos to fight their wars instead of massive armies. The CORE inserted a team at Kurdun Point while Howard Company of the 4th Zerichstaz' defended Kurdun Point from Gasgarian troops. The raid ended with the CORE gaining the DNA satellite technology and turning the war in the CORE's favor. After the final battle of the End War, an armistice was signed. Even after the armistice was signed, few nations like Gasgar refused to surrender and continued a guerrilla war. E-Day Holdouts like GasGar were attacked along with every other country across Etixnare. The Gasgarian mainland was overrun and the remnant of the DNA held ports on the Etixnaren mainland. The Gasgarian, the last remnant of the DNA, was able to survive E-Day and the Ragnarok Counterattack since the Scalers could not sweep across the whole mainland. However, the Gasgarian remnant would lose the cities of Ironwood and Predonia to the Outlanders, forcing the DNA to fight both the Scalers and their fellow Etixnarens. The DNA remnant rallied around naval commander Michael Wilson who led the remaining 5000 Gasgarian citizens from the ashes of the mainland. Iconography Little is known of the DNA's iconography. The national flag is a lightning bolt in what they've dubbed a "union Jack". The DNA emblem is depicted upon the left Bicep, and back of the DNA's infantry armor. In addition, black armbands with the DNA symbol drawn in red were worn over the left arms of DNA soldiers in armor. Society and Culture The DNA was a relatively loose collection of like-minded states, the majority of them were resource poor nations lacking in C.T.. As such, the culture of the DNA was diverse and varied, but was unified through common grievances against the C.T. rich members of the CORE such as North Fenixium and Medikamente. On a whole, the DNA strived to outcompete the CORE and developed several scientific advancements especially in the fields of space exploration and militarization. While the Ragnarok was the most famous of the DNA creations, the DNA also had a matured Space Program, training Cosmonauts in the Cosmonaut Training Facility and preparing several expeditions, the most ambitious of them, being the expedition to the Moons of Etixnare. Some members such as the Republic of GasGar had a incredibly martial and militaristic culture that, as Arthur Douglas puts it, despise the concept of surrendering to an 'unjust peace' and would rather continue fighting a 'just war'. Maracod, which was the founder and one of the leading members of the DNA, was extremely aggressive and viewed the CORE as an adversary. As such, Maracod's' entire foreign policy rests on defeating the CORE, through expansionism and realpolitik. On the other hand, certain territories of the DNA, especially those that was annexed such as Rukodvsto, was a tourist trap and were known to export Rukodvstonian culture and technology in return for foreign direct investments. Category:Organizations Category:DNA Category:End War Category:Extinction War